


Spanking of a Tengu

by PaulFontaine



Series: Spanking in Gensokyo [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bullshit I wrote while being probably drunk because I don't remember writing that stuff, F/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Spanking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya Shameimaru, the honest reporter, returns home after a hard day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking of a Tengu

Aya Shameimaru sighed in relief as she arrived home. She quickly closed the door behind her, locked it, walked around her home to make sure nothing disappeared, and then, going against her habits, she went directly to her room instead of going to her desk. The tengu walked in, quickly removed her skirt, and inspected herself in her mirror. And then she smiled.  
Among the youkai, the various demons from the Japanese mythology living in Gensokyo, maybe the tengus were the closest to the humans. Maybe because unlike the onis, the tengus respected skill rather than strength. And Aya found herself interested by a man, who showed skill in everything he tried. An outsider, he described himself as an “an-gi-neer”, which, if his actions where to be believed, was the human word for a man able to do the impossible.  
So Aya saw the human's skills, and became interested. So she went to test his bravery. She introduced herself as a tengu, a member of a proud martial race that took control of a mountain and even stood against a god (through it was temporary), and then she tormented him in a childish way.

The tengu looked at her reflection again, and her smile grew wider. The marks on her bottom were fading quickly due to her condition, but they were still pretty red where the man spanked her. Aya grabbed her butt, and squeezed a bit, wincing under the pain, but extremely happy to feel it.  
She wasn't a masochist, no, no. It was something else. She had trouble finding words to explain it, and even if someone where to explain, she wouldn't admit it anyway. But rather than being delighted by the pain or the humiliating of being spanked, she was rather relieved. Even a martial society had the occasional black sheep, a tengu falling in love with a human. That wasn't the case here, of course. At least not yet. But Aya was interested, and she wanted to check if the human was as brave as he was skilled. If that was the case, she would have allowed herself to fall in love, even if it was just for thirty, maybe forty years.  
In other words, she wanted to test the human, to see if he was worthy, or if he was another human that would grovel in front of something that he cannot understand. And as the spanking marks on her ass proved, he succeeded.

Aya gave her chastised bottom a tighter squeeze, enjoying the pain while it lasted. Humans were really strange and unpredictable. The witch from the forest was always itching for a fight while calling it 'experiment', the Hakurei had the habits of treating everyone like shit, and most of the other humans Aya met were scared of them, thinking that if they did something to anger her, that would mean picking a fight with the entire tengu fortress. They would speak ill of her habits and her newspaper, but would gently accept her anyway out of fear or self-interest.  
And, well, it was difficult from her to admit it, but being pulled over that man's knees and being spanked meant several things that she was currently enjoying. First, he wasn't scared of her. Either he was too ignorant to understand what the tengus were, or he thought she was bluffing, but the result was that he wasn't afraid of saying it if her actions were an annoyance. And second, rather than treating her as a tengu to be feared, he was treating her as a girl. And that was new. Aya Shameimaru as been treated as a high-ranked crow tengu to be obeyed by the wolf tengus, as a newborn chick to be taken care of due to her tendency to move around and explore, as that one annoying reporter that writes half-baked articles to be the first one writing about it, and once even as a totally lying reporter.  
Among the tengus, Aya Shameimaru is a crow. That rank comes before her name. She is “a crow” before being “Aya”. Among the humans, she is “tengu”. Her species comes before her name. For the others, she is “the reporter”. Her job comes before her name. But for one man, she is “the girl”. Rather than seeing her as a reporter constantly looking for informations, or as a crow only here to relay orders from Lord Tenma, or as a tengu to be respected, that man sees her as a girl.  
A girl misbehaving and getting spanked for it, thought Aya as she gently slapped her butt. The pain was nothing, a small inconvenience. But the surprise made up for it.

Still in her panties, Aya sat on her bed. She had something to look forward for. Something nice to break the monotony. Today, she got spanked. Maybe tomorrow she would get him to look at her differently. Maybe not longer as a girl, but rather as a woman-  
She hid her face with her hands. She was going too far, too quickly! Relationships between tengus and humans were tolerated, but the reporter tengu had to be lucid about it. She knew well that it wouldn't take long for her to discover everything the outsider knew, and that after that, he would become boring. How long would he be interesting to her? Would she grow bored of him before he reached old age? Tengu customs weren't against tengu/human relations, but sleeping a couple of time with a partner and then dumping him wasn't acceptable, so what could she-

“Aya! I know you're here! Open that damn door!”  
The tengu jumped as someone frantically slammed the door. She knew that voice too well. Quickly, she recovered her skirt, put it on, watched herself in the mirror to make sure her formerly-red-now-pink butt couldn't be seen, and went to open the door.  
“Hatate.”  
Sure enough, that other reporter was here. Ready to suck every small happiness from Aya's life and make it as miserable as hers.  
“Aya! Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?”  
“What?” Aya blushed. Surely Hatate couldn't have learned THAT so quickly, right?  
“Hu? You're alright? Weird. Maybe that didn't work.”  
“What are you talking about?” She tried to breathe deeply. Luckily, Hatate herself was frantic, and didn't notice Aya's blush.  
“Well, I was taking pictures with my phone, and, you know, there's that new human in the village, and I thought that maybe my spirit photography would show him doing something interesting, and, well, this popped up.”  
Aya desperately tried to keep her poker face on as Hatate, still in a hurry, opened her cellphone, turned it on, moved to the picture folder, and picked the one she wanted to show to Aya.  
It was a really gross picture. It showed Aya lying on a bed, her face buried in a pillow, her hands squeezing the sheet so hard her fingers were white, her skirt pulled up while her panties were lowered to her knees. On all fours over her was the outsider she has been so focused about. He was entirely naked, and the two of them were obviously making love, through it looked more like rape if you skipped over a small detail : the man's and Aya's fingers were interlocked.  
Aya sighed deeply. Of course Hatate missed that detail, and immediately assumed that she had been raped. On one hand, it was rather positive, despite her constant buggering, she was looking out for a fellow tengu. But on the second hand-  
“That never happened! How did you got that anyway? I thought your photography only worked on past things, not futu- I mean not nonsense!”  
“Oh, I had Nitori fix it. Now it shows random stuff. I even got a picture of that Nobunaga guy killing himself. You know, that one who caused lots of trouble a while ago. But more importantly, Aya! You said it hasn't happened?”  
“I'm sure of that!” Said Aya, managing to look straight by repressing her desire to blush at the suggestion. “I think I would have probably noticed if a human thingy was stuck between my butt cheeks like that!” There was a very uncomfortable question here, that Aya wanted to ask but whose answer she wanted to ignore for the sake of her dignity. Was it a picture of the future?  
“Oh. Listen Aya, you need to find that guy.”  
“Why should I?”  
“B-Because...” Hatate really hesitated, closing her phone and fiddling with it for a while before answering. “I kind of showed that picture to Momiji before coming here.”  
“You did WHAT?”  
“But!” Hatate raised her hands in defense, to protect herself from Aya's fury. “I didn't know where you were, and Momiji was asking and asking why I wanted to see you, and repeating that another fight between two crows was uncalled for and how undignified it was!”  
“Where's that damn mutt right now?”

 

It took Aya Shameimaru, the fastest creature in Gensokyo, less than two minutes to leave the mountain, fly over the Forest of Magic, locate a bloody corpse in a pool of blood in the middle of a rice paddy, and get to it.  
The man was lying on his side, in the fetal position, holding his right hand against his chest, mumbling incoherently. When Aya landed in front of him, he briefly raised his eyes, meeting hers for maybe a second, and quickly lowered them, trying not to look at her, still mumbling incoherently. She crouched over him, getting her clothes dirty from the mud, and gently pulled his arm away from his chest, before frowning.  
Momiji certainly got him first, the crow thought. The outsider's fingers on his left hand were all cut. Not totally, just at the top of the nails. That was Momiji's signature. Cutting enough to mutilate for the rest of his life, while leaving enough so that the “grabbing monkey” could still work. Aya grabbed the man's shoulders, and pulled him out of the mud, dragging him out of the rice paddy. Not only was his left hand badly cut, but Momiji always cut his right eye, and cut his face at several places.  
“Are you okay?” Asked Aya after sitting the man.  
“I'm sorry for everything.” He answered, while avoiding her eyes.  
“That doesn't answer my question.” She asked again, trying to hide her anger toward the wolf tengu. So much pride in that one, but all she was good at was picking on defenseless targets and torturing people.  
“I want to go home.”  
“Look at me.”  
“...” After hesitating, he looked at her legs.  
“My eyes are here.”  
“... I mustn't look a tengu in the eyes. This is an insult.”  
“The real insult is ignoring my order.”  
“... fine.” He raised his eyes again, and looked at her directly. And the tengu held back her anger, again. The courage was gone. Destroyed. Replaced by fear. The fear of pain. All things considered, given Momiji only had a few minutes to work on him, managing to destroy his pride and turn him into that wreck was an achievement.  
“Where is your pride?”  
“...?”  
“You gave me a spanking earlier. You were proud enough to spank a tengu. Where's that pride now?”  
“I'm sorry for everything.” He lowered his eyes again.  
The crow tengu held back tears of frustration.

 

Lying on her bed, Aya Shameimaru sighed while turning around. The pain from her spanking was completely gone, and with it, the memory of that outsider. It's been six, maybe seven hours, and she couldn't find the courage to write her articles. What could she write about, anyway? “A honest reporter beaten by a man who get tortured and broken”, maybe? That would only give people the wrong idea. Pretty much everyone in Gensokyo was already blaming her for the whole mess. “A honest reporter get spanked and the responsible get tortured, but it's only a coincidence”? Nobody would believe that. Even if she was to deny everything, and claim that the spanking was nothing, people would assume she was too humiliated to bear it. Even her fellow tengus were already making jokes about it. Not that she cared much for what people were thinking anyway, but the idea of that outsider getting the wrong idea and thinking of her as a hypocrite bitch was unbearable.  
Still turning around, she extended her arm and grabbed the picture she snatched from Hatate's phone after smashing the other tengu's head with the nearest blunt item she could get her hands on. Right now, Hatate Himekaidou was lying unsconcious in her own house.

But Aya don't really care about that. She only care about the picture. The only picture showing the two of them together. Sure, it's a picture of her being brutally pounded in a beast-like way by a filthy human, but it's better than nothing.  
As she finally goes to sleep, her fingers touch the picture one more time. Where their hands are clutching in a loving embrace, forever saved on a picture of a future that may never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if you expected a spanking story. I wanted to make one, I really did.  
> But as soon as I come up with a plot about that sexy tengu enjoying a good bare-bottomed spanking, the idea of presenting Aya after a spanking, complete with exposition to explain why she didn't destroy everything in sight while being spanked, quickly turned into something sinister. Maybe I'm too pretentious with this, and maybe I should just keep writing stories about touhous being spanked.
> 
> Maybe this'll get a sequel. I can't promise anything at this point.  
> If you have a question, a remark or if you noticed a typo that I missed, tell me.


End file.
